Unforgettable Days
by BellasGap
Summary: The Cullen 'teens' can't stop fighting, and when Carlisle gets tired of this he punishes them by putting all of them in a little house for five days without going out. Will this result in disaster? Featuring a truth or dare game, a party, prank calls and more!


One Last Chance

Bella's Pov

It's amazing how simple words can cause big chaos.

Unlike other families this problem is more common in the Cullen house. I looked around and found Esme with one hand covering her mouth and the other one clutching to the couch. We locked eyes for a fraction of second and I turned just in time to see Emmett grabbing the nearest glass vase.

"Edward, watch out!" I told him when I saw the direction Emmett was aiming. Edward turned right in time and the vase hit the wall.

"Emmett, are you insane?!" exclaimed a furious Edward.

"Not as insane as you!" spat Emmett

"Can you please stop fighting" I pleaded getting between them.

"Don't you dare get on the conversation again, you piece of-! "Said Emmett

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" interrupted Edward

"Make me" said Emmett. "She is a piece of-"

Before Emmett could finish that sentence, Edward pushed him against the wall, but Emmett got free and threw Edward against the coffee table, breaking it into small pieces. Edward stood up and in vampire speed ran towards Emmett and was about to punch him, but Emmett took his wrist.

All in a sudden I saw how Alice, from nowhere, grabbed Jasper and began to kiss him passionately. A wave of love went in our direction and Emmett kissed Edward's hand and was about to do something worst, but I made my way to both of the lovers and put them apart. The big wave of love faded away, returning the conscience to Emmett on what he just did. He turned in Jasper's direction and grabbed him by the neck and was about to throw him at the wall, when the door opened and there stood a furiously looking Carlisle.

"Release him, now" said Carlisle in a firm tone. Emmett released Jasper but not before hitting him hard on the head and muttering 'stupid'.

"Everyone to the meeting table, again." Said Carlisle

Esme recovered quickly and took Carlisle's hand and muttered in his ear 'it's time'. Carlisle nodded and took the principal chair next to a furious Emmett.

"I don't care how this happened" began Carlisle. "I don't care who started it" he said looking at Emmett. Emmett looked up and saw Carlisle's suspicious face.

"I didn't start it." Said Emmett quickly

"I didn't say it was you" replied Carlisle

"So why are you looking at me like that?" demanded Emmett

"Because I assume that you kind of have a role in this problem" said Carlisle

Emmett looked at Carlisle for a long time and then looked down with nothing to say. He obviously is one of the main reasons of this problem.

"You said you didn't care who started it." Muttered Emmett after a long time. Carlisle ignored him.

"Well, as I was saying" Carlisle continued, "this is going too far. It's always the same thing, Emmett makes an inadequate comment of Bella, Edward gets in, Rosalie defends Emmett, Jasper 'loses' control of his emotions and Alice gets mad also."

"I know all of you have been together for a long, long time and it's impossible for me to ask for us to be a perfect family, but at least try not to fight that much, this is turning into a daily routine and Esme and I are getting tired of this. So I'm giving you one, and listen to me carefully, only ONE chance to show me that you can live as a family without fighting, but if you lose that chance all of you will suffer the consequences. I will be watching you this week and I hope you don't lose that chance. You may leave." Said Carlisle

We all got up and made our way to our rooms. I got to our room and sat on the big black sofa next to Edward watching his beautiful topaz eyes.

"You know we will lose that chance" I said finally. "a week is too much for us."

"Let's give it 24 hours" he said touching my hair.

"What do you think he'll do to us if we lose that chance?" I asked curiously

"I don't know. He told me not to read his mind, or he'll frighten me with disturbing images" he said

"Intesresting" I said and something came to my mind.

I was about to ask him about the thing Emmett said that really infuriated Edward when the fight started, when we heard someone calling us. Edward looked at me, rolled his eyes, took my hand and dragged me through the door.


End file.
